This invention relates to improved methods and devices for cultivating young plants.
In the cultivation of young plants for homes or gardens, the usual procedure at present is to plant seeds or tiny seedlings in relatively small flower pots or similar containers and to subsequently transplant the young plant into bigger containers as the plant grows larger. The transplanting procedure involves not only labor but also a risk of damage to the plant. The alternative procedure of planting a seed or tiny seedling in a full-sized container to start with has the disadvantage of resulting in excessive dilution of vital nutrients during the critical early stages of a plant's life.